


A Picnic

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, this is for amino's hoenn week 2019 so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: The Hoenn Pokedex Holders suddenly have a picnic under one, perfect day.





	A Picnic

Ruby stretched his arms, as a big smile lit up on his face. The radiating sunlight kissed his skin while the cool breeze ran past it. He sighed, turning to his right. He saw Sapphire finishing the sandwich she was eating, and his smile couldn't help but widen.

Today was definitely perfect for Ruby, for he got to spend most of his time with Sapphire today. He and Sapphire hardly had time together recently, and the fact that he was spending almost the whole day with her made him happier.

With this sudden surge of energy he was having at the moment, he felt like he could win all of the contest categories in just a day.

"Ya look happy," Sapphire grinned once she finished her sandwich. Ruby smiled from ear to ear as well, before laying his head on her lap. She blushed at this, immediately thinking about what the people would say or react at their little public display of affection. Did he forget that we're in a public place? Nonetheless, she just opted to just run her fingers through his hair.

It seemed to have worked; she felt less anxious now.

Ruby chuckled, grabbing her free hand. "Well of course," His expression was smug. "I get to spend the rest of my day with you."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his arrogant response. Her hand stopped, as her eyes continued averting his. It wandered around Lilycove Park, observing every person in it.

Some children were playing on their own or with their Pokemon, whilst some were having a picnic with their parents. She saw two trainers, who seemed to be starting a Pokemon Battle based on their positions in the park. Both trainers were facing each other with a smile on their lips as they tossed their Poke Balls in the air.

As she was about to see what Pokemon both trainers have, a groan caught her attention. Her eyes widened in shock at it, as she flinched. Ruby's head hit the picnic blanket while he, too, let out a grumble.

"Ow," Ruby complained, sitting up. He rubbed his aching head. "What's—"

"And here I thought going I could have a peaceful day," a familiar voice whined, prompting Ruby to turn around. He sighed once he saw the irked expression on his younger friend's face.

"Good day to you too, Emerald," the Charmer replied sarcastically.

"H-Heya, Emerald!" Sapphire stuttered. The awkwardness in her tone was lingering. She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the blond.

She realized that she hadn't seen him for a long time, and she hadn't caught up with him as well. She and Emerald did become close when they spent their time training with Ultima and Steven (that is, before Zinnia came into the picture), and as much as she loved spending time with Ruby, she missed Emerald. She wanted to hang out with him now that she was given an opportunity.

Like a flick of a light switch, an idea suddenly went to her head. "Hey, since we're all here why don't we all hang out?" she suggested.

The boys' eyes widened at this. Emerald didn't like the idea, for he knew these two would flirt at any second while Ruby thought of the same, except that he just wanted to spend time with Sapphire alone.

Seeing their reactions made her sigh with exasperation. She giggled nervously. They didn't seem to understand her intentions yet. "Us Hoenn Dexholders haven't been together for a while, so why don't we all spend the afternoon together?"

" _Bad_  idea," Emerald shook his head. "I came here to relax on my own. I want some time alone, and surely you two want to have one as well."

"He does have a point," Ruby nodded along but Sapphire shot him a glare, causing his confidence to shrink under her stare. He sighed. Well, she said it would be just this afternoon. It wouldn't be that bad, right? They could still have their 'alone time' tonight.

"Ya know you don't hafta hide it," Sapphire folded her arms across her chest, standing up. She looked intently at Emerald. The Calmer just gulped at this. What did he do wrong? He swore he wasn't hiding anything! "You've been in Johto for a while and ya missed Hoenn. Don't hide it, Emerald."

Sweat dripped from Emerald's forehead. How did she know? Moreover, how did Ruby managed to deal with her? It felt like she could read his mind or was he really that obvious?

"Come on!" Sapphire chimed in, approaching the smaller boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Join us!"

Emerald was stubborn, however. He rose an eyebrow and looked into her eyes. He could see how serious she was with this, but like he said: he wanted some time alone; no one could join him but himself. "No."

The Conqueror sighed. "Yer stubborn," she quipped, before grabbing the smaller boy's legs and lifted him up with ease. He yelled at first but stopped when Sapphire placed him over her shoulders. "I know ya missed us!" She giggled and ran around the park with Emerald riding her shoulders.

Emerald screamed again but held onto Sapphire's arms. His face flushed with embarrassment. "You're crazy!"

"Yer crazier!" Sapphire laughed and continued running around the park as Emerald's scream started grabbing people's attention.

Dammit, sometimes, I wonder what Ruby saw in you, he thought as he held onto her shoulders tightly.

From afar, Ruby just laughed as he watched his girlfriend run around the park with their friend on her shoulders. He could tell that Emerald was having fun, but was too embarrassed to admit it, while Sapphire just looked so perfectly beautiful as always. He saw them ran past some kids playing in the park, as they gave them a curious look.

"Whoa, she's fast!" he heard a kid commented while the boy's playmates just bobbed their heads.

He laughed at that reply, his lips converting into a smirk. Of course, his girlfriend is a fast runner! It was nice to know that the kids in this park were in awe at that.

As he averted his eyes at the children, he noticed that Sapphire had a huge grin plastered across her face while Emerald had a mortified reaction. If he had his camera right now, he would've snapped a photo of them, for the look on Emerald's face was priceless! If Crystal or Gold saw this, both would've laughed.

(Well, Crystal might call Emerald 'cute' while Gold would chortle like an idiot.)

Minutes passed, Sapphire stopped in front of Ruby and gently dropped Emerald, much to the younger boy's surprise. She then sat beside Ruby on the picnic blanket. Ruby didn't waste his time to wrap his arms around her shoulders and place a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"I think you overdid it," he stated while chuckling.

Sapphire giggled at this, not noticing that they did another public display of affection. "At least we had fun!"

"Awww," A stranger standing beside Ruby cooed. The Hoenn Pokedex Holders just looked at the mysterious man. "Boy, your wife and your daughter sure are cute."

Ruby's eyes widened at that as his cheeks blushed. Did that man just call Sapphire his wife?

Well, he had to admit: he loved it when people call Sapphire ' _his wife_ ', but he had to ask her hand for marriage first if he ever wanted that to actually happen.

Sapphire's cheeks flushed and just coughed, thinking about something else. Anything other than those embarrassing words that the mysterious man said.

"Oops, sorry," he said, chuckling nervously. "but you all just look so cute there. You're like my ideal family," There was an awkward silence, prompting the man to cough just to break the ice. He added, "Anyway, ciao!" He forced a laugh and bid farewell at the trio.

Emerald was torn; he didn't know if he should be mad or mortified if that man mistook him as a girl or as Ruby and Sapphire's child.  _Ugh, this is why I should always use my extended legs! And do I even look like their child? How could brunettes give birth to a blond child?! Some people are crazy!_

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea started when my classmate saw my phone wallpaper (which was ORAS Volume 3 where Ruby and Sapphire are holding and Emerald's in the background) and she suddenly asked if Emerald was their "child". I tweeted this lots of times and honestly, I love her reaction so I hope I somehow highlighted Sapphire and Emerald's relationship with this since I really love their friendship.
> 
> Also, yes, I hope I also highlighted the franticshipping part here, haha ^^;
> 
> Anyway, this is not really a big fic so yeah just for fun sdfjks
> 
> Completely optional but I have a ko-fi (cap_cavern) so feel free to drop me some coffee!
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG)! Feel free to join if you want to!


End file.
